For cutting a long strip of surface-printed paper board, plastic bag, metal plate or packing case into a desired length, a conventional cutting machine with a photoelectric sensor is applied for cutting such a strip in that the long strip of printed article should be printed with plural cutting marks equally spaced on the strip so that when the strip, driven by a pair of conveying rollers, having the cutting mark of dark color sensed by the photo sensor, the conveying rollers will stop the strip as actuated by the sensor and a pair of cutting knives will cut the strip at the cutting mark to obtain the desired length of printed article. However, such a conventional cutting machine has the following defects:
1. If a strip of plastic sheet is transparent or not suitable for printing such cutting marks, the machine will not be applicable since the photo sensor will not be actuated due to lacking of light signal exerting from such cutting marks.
2. If the cutting marks are missing, or falsely printed or inaccurately placed on the strip, the cutting machine may not cut the strip or may cut the strip unprecisely.
3. Since the cutting marks must be pre-printed on the strip, the cutting machine can only cut the strip at predetermined length, unable to optionally adjust any desired cutting length directly on the machine.
The present inventor has found the defects of such a conventional cutting machine and invented the adjustable cuttinglength controller for a cutting machine.